the skype talk
by kieran.taylor.31924
Summary: [12/1/2013 4:53:46 PM] *** Kyra Howard added Gabe B. *** [12/1/2013 4:53:49 PM] *** Kyra Howard has changed the conversation topic to "Sex Room" *** [12/1/2013 4:53:56 PM] Kyra Howard: ta da [12/1/2013 4:54:03 PM] ricky despres: nice [12/1/2013 4:54:23 PM] Zeus Beckner: nice [12/1/2013 4:54:33 PM] Zeus Beckner: but sex time [12/1/2013 4:54:36 PM] Kyra Howard: yes [12/1/2013 4:54:48


[12/1/2013 4:53:46 PM] *** Kyra Howard added Gabe B. ***  
[12/1/2013 4:53:49 PM] *** Kyra Howard has changed the conversation topic to "Sex Room" ***  
[12/1/2013 4:53:56 PM] Kyra Howard: ta da  
[12/1/2013 4:54:03 PM] ricky despres: nice  
[12/1/2013 4:54:23 PM] Zeus Beckner: nice  
[12/1/2013 4:54:33 PM] Zeus Beckner: but sex time  
[12/1/2013 4:54:36 PM] Kyra Howard: yes  
[12/1/2013 4:54:48 PM] ricky despres: unce unce unce unce  
[12/1/2013 4:54:55 PM | Edited 4:55:29 PM] Kyra Howard: Kyra Howard fucks Zues hard while giing Ricky a Blowjob  
[12/1/2013 4:55:02 PM] Zeus Beckner: me and ricky will have that KFC  
[12/1/2013 4:55:07 PM] ricky despres: ricky despres rapes barney the dinosaur  
[12/1/2013 4:55:58 PM] ricky despres: so i like how much you have sex in one day  
[12/1/2013 4:56:12 PM] Zeus Beckner: me too  
[12/1/2013 4:56:25 PM] Kyra Howard: shut up and fuck  
[12/1/2013 4:56:36 PM] ricky despres: ok  
[12/1/2013 4:56:38 PM] Zeus Beckner: ok yes dear  
[12/1/2013 4:56:39 PM] ricky despres: fuck  
[12/1/2013 4:56:41 PM] ricky despres: fuck  
[12/1/2013 4:56:49 PM] ricky despres: [Sunday, December 01, 2013 4:56 PM] ricky despres:

fuck  
[12/1/2013 4:57:05 PM] ricky despres: [Sunday, December 01, 2013 4:56 PM] ricky despres:

fuck[Sunday, December 01, 2013 4:56 PM] ricky despres:

fuck[Sunday, December 01, 2013 4:56 PM] ricky despres:

fuck[Sunday, December 01, 2013 4:56 PM] ricky despres:

fuck[Sunday, December 01, 2013 4:56 PM] ricky despres:

fuck[Sunday, December 01, 2013 4:56 PM] ricky despres:

fuck[Sunday, December 01, 2013 4:56 PM] ricky despres:

fuck[Sunday, December 01, 2013 4:56 PM] ricky despres:

fuck[Sunday, December 01, 2013 4:56 PM] ricky despres:

fuck[Sunday, December 01, 2013 4:56 PM] ricky despres:

fuck[Sunday, December 01, 2013 4:56 PM] ricky despres:

fuck[Sunday, December 01, 2013 4:56 PM] ricky despres:

fuck  
[12/1/2013 4:57:12 PM] ricky despres: [Sunday, December 01, 2013 4:56 PM] ricky despres:

fuck[Sunday, December 01, 2013 4:56 PM] ricky despres:

fuck[Sunday, December 01, 2013 4:56 PM] ricky despres:

fuck[Sunday, December 01, 2013 4:56 PM] ricky despres:

fuck[Sunday, December 01, 2013 4:56 PM] ricky despres:

fuck[Sunday, December 01, 2013 4:56 PM] ricky despres:

fuck[Sunday, December 01, 2013 4:56 PM] ricky despres:

fuck[Sunday, December 01, 2013 4:56 PM] ricky despres:

fuck[Sunday, December 01, 2013 4:56 PM] ricky despres:

fuck[Sunday, December 01, 2013 4:56 PM] ricky despres:

fuck[Sunday, December 01, 2013 4:56 PM] ricky despres:

fuck  
[12/1/2013 4:57:15 PM] Kyra Howard: Rick put you cock in my ass  
[12/1/2013 4:57:22 PM] Zeus Beckner: FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK  
[12/1/2013 4:57:47 PM] ricky despres: ok  
[12/1/2013 4:57:56 PM] Kyra Howard: zues fuck me harder  
[12/1/2013 4:58:00 PM] Zeus Beckner: ok  
[12/1/2013 4:58:07 PM] ricky despres: ricky despres puts dick in kyras butt  
[12/1/2013 4:58:49 PM] Kyra Howard: ahhh... it hurts  
[12/1/2013 4:59:09 PM] ricky despres: im srry  
[12/1/2013 4:59:19 PM] Kyra Howard: ok  
[12/1/2013 5:00:05 PM] Kyra Howard: Kyra Howard Fucks Zues' big cock harder  
[12/1/2013 5:00:14 PM] ricky despres: kyra sara and becky said to brake up with you  
[12/1/2013 5:00:31 PM] Kyra Howard: Kyra Howard cums  
[12/1/2013 5:00:34 PM] Kyra Howard: y?  
[12/1/2013 5:00:41 PM] ricky despres: idk  
[12/1/2013 5:00:49 PM] Kyra Howard: they're jelly  
[12/1/2013 5:01:02 PM] ricky despres: probs anyway i have to go  
[12/1/2013 5:01:16 PM] Kyra Howard: me too  
[12/1/2013 5:01:22 PM] Kyra Howard: nigth ricky  
[12/1/2013 5:01:37 PM] Kyra Howard: Kyra Howard kisses ricky goodnight  
[12/1/2013 5:01:47 PM] Zeus Beckner: cool  
[12/1/2013 5:01:59 PM] Kyra Howard: so zues?  
[12/1/2013 5:02:02 PM] Zeus Beckner: yes  
[12/1/2013 5:02:08 PM] Kyra Howard: hi  
[12/1/2013 5:02:11 PM] Zeus Beckner: hi  
[12/1/2013 5:02:25 PM] Kyra Howard: hatcha wanan do now  
[12/1/2013 5:02:32 PM] Zeus Beckner: idk  
[12/1/2013 5:02:40 PM] Kyra Howard: more sex?  
[12/1/2013 5:02:44 PM] Zeus Beckner: sure  
[12/1/2013 5:02:52 PM] Kyra Howard: lol yea  
[12/1/2013 5:03:03 PM] Zeus Beckner: Zeus Beckner fuck Kyra in the ass  
[12/1/2013 5:03:23 PM] Kyra Howard: Kyra Howard screams "harder"  
[12/1/2013 5:03:42 PM] Zeus Beckner: Zeus Beckner fucks Kyra much much much FUCKING much HARDER  
[12/1/2013 5:04:10 PM | Edited 5:04:18 PM] Kyra Howard: zues cum inside my ass  
[12/1/2013 5:04:26 PM] Zeus Beckner: lol  
[12/1/2013 5:04:31 PM] Zeus Beckner: kool  
[12/1/2013 5:05:23 PM | Edited 5:05:41 PM] Zeus Beckner: Zeus Beckner sees Kyra walk over and fuck ricky's slepping body  
[12/1/2013 5:05:40 PM] Kyra Howard: i would  
[12/1/2013 5:05:47 PM] Zeus Beckner: you did  
[12/1/2013 5:06:17 PM | Edited 5:06:25 PM] Kyra Howard: Kyra Howard fucks zues big juicy cock hard  
[12/1/2013 5:06:36 PM] Zeus Beckner: Zeus Beckner screams YES!  
[12/1/2013 5:06:54 PM] Zeus Beckner: that fells good  
[12/1/2013 5:06:57 PM] Kyra Howard: Kyra Howard fucks harder  
[12/1/2013 5:07:06 PM] Zeus Beckner: Zeus Beckner fucks harder  
[12/1/2013 5:07:30 PM] Kyra Howard: Kyra Howard fucks really really really really super hard  
[12/1/2013 5:08:01 PM] Zeus Beckner: Zeus Beckner fucks even harder then Kyra  
[12/1/2013 5:08:16 PM] Kyra Howard: zues you feel so good inside me  
[12/1/2013 5:08:26 PM] Zeus Beckner: i know baby  
[12/1/2013 5:08:34 PM] Kyra Howard: i love it  
[12/1/2013 5:08:38 PM] Zeus Beckner: me too  
[12/1/2013 5:08:44 PM] Kyra Howard: harder  
[12/1/2013 5:08:46 PM] Zeus Beckner: ok  
[12/1/2013 5:08:51 PM] Kyra Howard: fuck me harder  
[12/1/2013 5:09:02 PM] Zeus Beckner: Zeus Beckner fucks harder and harder and harder  
[12/1/2013 5:09:15 PM] Kyra Howard: Kyra Howard tries not to cum  
[12/1/2013 5:09:32 PM] Zeus Beckner: Zeus Beckner loves to fuck Kyra  
[12/1/2013 5:09:49 PM] Kyra Howard: Kyra Howard loves to fuck Zues too  
[12/1/2013 5:10:02 PM] Zeus Beckner: Zeus Beckner fucks Kyra harder  
[12/1/2013 5:10:38 PM] Kyra Howard: Kyra Howard claws into Zues' back and screams  
[12/1/2013 5:10:57 PM] Zeus Beckner: Zeus Beckner sees ricky sleep walk to Kyra and fucks her hard  
[12/1/2013 5:11:43 PM] Kyra Howard: he's not sleeping thou  
[12/1/2013 5:11:47 PM] Kyra Howard: not yet  
[12/1/2013 5:12:18 PM] Zeus Beckner: oh  
[12/1/2013 5:12:22 PM] Kyra Howard: Kyra Howard fucks Zues cock harder and harder and harder  
[12/1/2013 5:12:45 PM] Zeus Beckner: Zeus Beckner screams loudly THAT FEELS GREAT  
[12/1/2013 5:13:20 PM] Zeus Beckner: gtg  
[12/1/2013 5:13:35 PM] Kyra Howard: Kyra Howard cums al over zues' cock  
[12/1/2013 5:13:40 PM] Zeus Beckner: srry gtg  
[12/1/2013 5:13:41 PM] Kyra Howard: bye  
[12/1/2013 5:13:44 PM] Zeus Beckner: bye  
[12/1/2013 5:13:52 PM] Kyra Howard: (wave)  
[12/1/2013 5:14:03 PM] Zeus Beckner: (wave)  
[12/1/2013 5:14:08 PM] Kyra Howard: i g2g too  
[12/1/2013 5:14:11 PM] Zeus Beckner: bye  
[12/1/2013 5:14:19 PM] Kyra Howard: Kyra Howard kisses zues' cheek  
[12/1/2013 5:14:25 PM] Kyra Howard: bye  
[12/1/2013 5:14:31 PM] Zeus Beckner: bye  
[12/3/2013 4:52:55 PM] Kyra Howard: Ricky  
[12/3/2013 4:53:01 PM] Kyra Howard: you happy now?  
[12/3/2013 4:53:22 PM] ricky despres: kinda  
[12/3/2013 4:54:53 PM] Kyra Howard: Kyra Howard nibbles on the top of Ricky's ear  
[12/3/2013 4:55:40 PM] ricky despres: ricky despres makes out with kyra pasionately  
[12/3/2013 4:56:01 PM] Kyra Howard: Kyra Howard sees panda and go gets it  
[12/3/2013 4:56:18 PM] ricky despres: nice  
[12/3/2013 4:56:26 PM] ricky despres: ;( i have to go  
[12/3/2013 4:56:41 PM] ricky despres: bye  
[12/13/2013 2:26:21 PM] *** gabetdb32 has left ***  
[12/24/2013 3:49:01 PM] *** Kyra..


End file.
